Circuit arrangements frequently have a reset circuit, to which a supply voltage of the circuit arrangement is fed and which provides a reset signal as a function of the supply voltage. The reset signal is routed to a circuit block of the circuit arrangement. The reset signal has a value that activates the additional block of the circuit arrangement insofar as the supply voltage exceeds a level at which the circuit block can be reliably operated. This principle is also referred to as power-on reset.
The document US 2006/0041811 A1 describes a circuit for testing a reset function of an electronic component. The circuit possesses a first and a second adjustable resistor and a device for switching between different voltages by means of a bridge. A voltage at the output of the circuit is routed to the component to be tested.
An arrangement for testing a reset circuit of an integrated circuit is specified in the document US 2007/0266280 A1. The arrangement comprises one reset circuit for an operation of the integrated circuit and a duplicated reset circuit for test purposes.